Whisper
by MsDuck
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Varying plots and themes. Multi x Hayami 801 May contain disturbing content, rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own these guys. Also, I am not responsible for any brain damage incurred from reading this.

Pairing: Iga x Hayami

A/N: This sort of came about when I was watching the OVAs again. Kino steps on a syringe. Not only that but his behavior seemed to suggest substance use. All this is a follow up.

**

* * *

  
**

_Withdrawal_

He hurt. He was cold and his body ached from shaking and he was too hot and he was thirsty and nauseous and... And he was alone and somewhat scared. He didn't want to be doing this but he knew he had to. Had to get over it. Had to stop using. Stop abusing. Stop slipping into that lethargy where he could tell himself his past didn't matter and he didn't need a future.

Was beginning to think this was a bad idea. It wouldn't have been hard to go back and bring his stash with him or steal something better from the infirmary or... Or find someone who didn't give a damn about him to keep him company or just not have come in the first place.

Whimpered again. Another violent tremor rocked through him. Gasped at the feeling of all his muscles locking up and then loosening and then a violent wave from his stomach out. Should have reduced first but he didn't have any time, not with the way things were going. Another and a gasp and tears this time. He breathed heavy, tried to roll back over. Back to sleep instead of oppressive semi-consciousness brought on by fainting. Hurt too much and made him too dizzy too move. Was keenly aware of how empty his stomach was.

Felt a hand on his forehead. Cracked his eyes open with herculean effort. Iga. He let his eyes drift shut. Iga had known the moment they laid eyes on each other. Known with fair certainty what it was. Probably thought he had some on him. But Hayami hadn't planned that far ahead when he'd helped. Had wanted to leave... Sort of. Wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do.

But Iga was here. He knew. He felt a cool cloth wiping his face. His sweat. His tears. His neck. His chest. He was completely naked under a thin cover that was too hot and too cold and too loose and too constricting. Felt a pressure on the side of the bed as Iga sat next to him.

Whispering sweetness. Kindess. Something close to love. He cradled Hayami's head and patted his hair. Wiped his tears. Coached him to breathe. Helped contain the violent spasms.

Iga rolled him onto his stomach and began rubbing his back. Circular. Small. Light. Careful.

He whimpered and heard him softly cooing at him. Calming.

It was kiss that helped the most. Several of them. On the back of his neck and shoulders. Whisper light. Followed by soft breaths and a little bit of a tickling sensation from his mustache. He felt him lay himself down and rub his back a little more. Through his red rimmed eyes he saw a soft smile. He tried to smile too but only managed to quirk a corner of his lips.

He was sure it was understood.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: Still don't own, still wish I did.

A/N: Not a follow up from the last one. Just semi-cuddly introspection.

Pairing: (past) Katsuma x Hayami (current) Iga x Hayami

* * *

_Swimming_

He had learned to swim at around the same time he and Katsuma were working on the project.

He wished he could unlearn it.

Katsuma had been the one to teach him. He was good at it and Hayami had learned quickly. Even if he was too intimate with his teaching methods and occasionally they couldn't get any practice in because Katsuma wanted to do other things then. He was a bit of a pushover when it came to him back then.

He contemplated this in a shower running with water too hot for the average person. Water that was almost hot enough for him. Almost enough to wash away some of the lingering pain.

"Trying to drown?" Iga. Again. The man had no sense of privacy when it came to him.

"If I can drown i'll be happy."

"The steam must be getting to you. Why else would you be sitting?" Because the water couldn't reach everywhere when he was standing. He felt the water drop off. Iga had one hand on the dial and the other on a towel and he suddenly found himself surrounded by dry warmth. He let Iga do what he want.

He felt kisses mingled in the hand. Not love kisses. Care kisses. The kind you gave to close family. He didn't mind. Was stood up and wrapped up. Marched back to the Captain's Quarters.

He didn't realize how late it was until he saw dim the lights were. He remembered off hand that they were used to simulate night and day for the crew. Didn't think anymore off hand thoughts as he was put to bed and tucked in like a child. Was used to the treatment. He'd miss it when they got to where they were going.

Felt Iga get into bed. Felt the usual arm over him and turned into the new source of warmth.

"Why do you want to drown?" He didn't. Not anymore. Not really. Only after he left. But only for a short while when he had trouble even looking at water. When he wanted to be with Katsuma so desperately but couldn't make himself do it.

"Not anymore." Tucked his head under the shorter man's chin.

"Oh?"

"Too cold." He felt the laugh rumble through him.

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

Goodnight Katsuma.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**: If I owned it I wouldn't have to look hard to get a fix.

Pairing: Katsuma x Hayami (past)

A/N: Kind of depressing, in that rambly memory kind of way.

* * *

_Witnesses_

He remembered, just out of the blue one day well after the end of the war, something sad. The memory itself wasn't sad, but the things attached to it were. Like a raindrop being connected to a cloud. It almost made him cry.

It was just a regular memory. Him. Katsuma. Getting yelled at by a superior about losing a form that really wasn't important. Then the two of then eating lunch by the docks and Katsuma mentioning that they should go fishing.

Laughter.

It was the laughter that made him hurt the most. That had almost made him drink. _Did_ make him turn to the needle. Made him smoke more than what he already did. Even though he cut back eventually.

Almost made him want to whore around. Just to erase the ever lingering feeling of his hands. A feeling that still ghosted over him in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep even after counting a million fish.

He only ever remembered crying once in a memory. It had taken kidney stones to do that. Big enough to have to operate. He thinks that was why he chosen a cocktail of painkillers and sedatives and other downers to mix into his veins.

He was still paying for it. Occasional insomnia, symptom relapse and every once in a while an inability to even move as if he was lethargy incarnate. He couldn't blame it on Katsuma. As much as he almost had when he'd started.

But like a domino he remembered on thing after another, after another. Like getting kissed the first time. On the docks. Like being screwed into the bed after being up for five days straight and their inhibitions going down the drain after three days.

Waking up a day later.

He dislike the plain memories the most. Everything always hurt worse afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: If I wish hard enough maybe i'll get it for my birthday.

A/N: Wow, finally some humor! :P

Pairing: Hayami x Verg

* * *

_Fisherman's Bride_

For some reason he couldn't quite fathom he was a peace offering. He knew it had something to do with a Mutio he'd saved. Something about Verg's curiosity over him. A willingness to begin negotiations...

For him.

The actual terms and agreements were pretty much fair to everybody. And in some cases as close as they could get. But one little fact bothered several people. Who, pray tell, was Tetsu Hayami?

He himself wanted to know what was so special about himself that he was part of a peace treaty. It wasn't until he was 'safe' in a bedroom aboard the Phantom that he got the queasy feeling that he was going to be a bed warmer.

"Do you like it?" A echoing teen sounding voice spoke out from the side and he found Verg himself sitting in an over large chair.

"I... guess?" It wasn't _terrible_ but it wasn't something he was used too. Too dark, too neat.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." There was a pause and Hayami knew it wasn't going to end well. "And to me."

And there it was all out in the open. He sighed and slumped where he stood. Put his face in his hands. Annoyed at the handcuffs. Wanted a smoke. A needle was getting annoyingly tempting too. Whether he wanted to take out his eyes or put something into his veins he hadn't decided yet. He felt heard Verg walk to him.

"What's wrong?" He almost but not quite sounded concerned but mostly seemed to be curious. Hayami shuffled away to look at the room more closely. He noted that there were a large amount of books stacked on and next to an overcrowded bookshelf but the were all nonfiction. To his dismay there seemed to be a lot of human psychology and romance guides. He wanted to be ill. More than that he wanted to smoke.

Which he did, for several minutes. He was even given an ashtray.

"What do want with me?" He asked after a fashion and a sigh.

"To study you." Another one of those pauses. "To want you."

He moved forward then. Kissed him. Felt him up. Hayami knocked him in the nose for his trouble.

"Maybe you should start with small talk."

"Right."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
